conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Zazt
SVO Subject-Verb-Object Alphabet Zazt uses the English Alphabet (excluding q) Alphabet song: at b ci dra et fu go...ha i ja...ka li mo...nel oo pe...ral su te...u ve dwe...x yu N zak. Naiym im nouym ti leabt, fovo iim atai zi ses il ron im. Pronunciation- under development Consonants Most constants are pronounced as they would be in English. Exceptions The letter K in Zazt always makes a hard K sound (as in kite) while C always makes a CH sound (as in Church). B in Zazt is pronounced as if it were spelled BE. Except when it is actually spelled BE than it is pronounced like B would. Ex: Bu(to be) is pronounced as if it were spelled Beu while Utbeil (car) would be pronounced as if it were spelled utbil. The letter H and Y are silent when they are not at the beginning of a word. Note: even though they are usually silent letters they usually effect the pronunciation of a word. How so will be described later. Vowels pronunciation A- AH E- AY as in BAY I- EE as in FEET O- OH U- EW as in NEW Note: Any italic letters refer to English pronunciation. EM for example in Zazt is pronounced as AYM because E in Zazt is pronounced as AY as in BAY. While ''EM ''(when italic) refers to its pronunciation in English.'' EM is pronounced as EM'' in ''EMPTY. '' Double, Triple Same Consonants When every you have a word that has two of the same consonant together as in the verb rmmca (to write) the consonant is pronounced as its name in English. For example the double M in rmmca would be pronounce em as in empty. So that the word rmmca would be pronounced r''em''ca Other ex: Lettca (to think) is pronounced le''ti''ca, Uktodll (toliet) would be pronounced uktod''el. '' Exception: WW is pronounced as QU. ' When every you have a word that has three of the same constant then an apostrophe needs to be used after the first consonant such as in the word en'nn (lazy). En'nn is pronounced En'en. '' Double, Triple Same Vowel '''A- '''When there are two A's together in a word such as in laau (light), AA is pronounced as an enlonged A which would produce an AHH sound. '''E- When there are two E's together in a word such as in fee(last) the E's are pronounced separately which will produce an Ay Ay sound. I'''- When there are two I's together in a word the first I is pronounced as I'' in the English word ICE while the second I is pronounced the same it normally would as EE in ''FEET. '''O- When there are two O's together in a word each O is pronounced separately as it normally would. U- 'When there are two U's together in a word each U is pronounced separately as it normally would. When every you have a word that has three of the same vowels then an apostaphe needs to be used after the first vowels such as in the word ga'aa (to go). Ga'aa is pronounced Ga'ahh Vowel + Y AY is pronounced like the ''AY in English such as in the word'' BAY''. AY in Zazt is pronounced just like the vowel E in Zazt. IY is pronounced like'' I in ISLAND'' OY is pronounced as O would usually be pronounced as OH EY is pronounced as E would usually be pronounced as AY UY is pronounced as the U'' in UM''. Pronunciation Continued Consonant Clusters at the beginning of words '''Regular- pronounced as they would be in English dr fr gr kr kl pr tr st sl pl gl sp Irregular- All consonant clusters at the beginning of words which are not regular are irregular. Such as in the word scamca (to cause). Sc is irregular, to pronounce it you take the first letter and pronounce it as it's name in English; scamca would be pronounced es''camca. Other Ex: zb (is) would be pronounced ''zi''b. Remember B is pronounced as if it were spelled BE so zb would be pronounced ''zi''be. Other combinations which affect pronunciation Ei- Pronounced like ''EE in'' FEET just like the Zazt vowel i but is more emphasised Ou- Pronounced as ''OU in OUT Et- Pronouced as ET ''in ''PET Ed- ''Pronouced as ''ED ''in RED'' Es- Pronouced as ES in YES, pronounced same as SS in Zazt Aw- Pronounced like AW in AWSOME Ow- Pronounced as an emphasised O as OHH. '' Adding Y Adding Y to the first combinations will prevent changes in pronunciation for the upper list of combinations listed above. Remember EY and OY are pronounced as E would normally be pronounced and as O would normally be pronounced. E is normally pronounced in Zazt as ''AY ''and O is usually pronounced as ''OH ''so Eyi- Pronounced ''AYEE Oyu- Pronounced OHEW Eyt- Pronounced AYT, EIGHT Eyd- Pronounced AYD, AID Eys- Pronounced AYS, ACE . Basics Pronouns Unlike in English where there are different forms of pronounes: HE/HIM, SHE/HER, in Zazt there is only one form and those are as follow. Although words like myself, yourself etc. are used and are formed by adding SE to the end of these pronounes Ex: Imse means myself, zise means yourself etc. Forms of AM zoo, zb, and zom are used when describing a noun. Examples using the adjective bored(auldjed) Articles A- Ama The (Singular)- Ti The (Plural)- Di To To- Ta Nouns Singular To Plural Nouns ending in a constanant (besides C and S) are made plural by adding an S. more examples Nouns ending in a C are made plural by adding another C. Nouns ending in the letter A are made plural by turning the A into an E. Note: whenever a noun ends in with AA there is an ' between the two A's. Ex: Tlla'a. Nouns ending in the letter O are usually made plural by turning the O into an I. Nouns ending in IO are made plural by changing the O to an 'i. This is to separate the two i's. Nouns ending in EO are made plural by changing the O to a Yi. This is to separate e and i. Nouns ending in the letter U are made plural by turning the U into an IE. Summary 1. Nouns ending in constanants are made plural by adding an S. 2. Nouns ending in a vowel: A becomes E, O becames I, and U becomes IE. 3. Exceptions: Nouns ending with a C made plural by adding another C Nouns ending in S are made plural by adding another S Nouns ending in IO or EO see above. Basic Nouns Dictionary Complete Dictionary at Zazt dictionary Animals Bee- Laing Bird- Liao A bug- iniver Cat- Flegaol Dog- kraorl Eagle- Lihio Elephant- Gigalf Fish- Fina Spider- Otminera Whale- Wulg Possesion To indicate possesion you add a Z to the end of a noun. Verbs Conjugating Verbs Most verbs consist of a base and an ending. The ending changes depending of the number of the noun(s) doing the action and the tense being used. The infinited endings for regular verbs are CA, TA, PA, and U. Conjugating CA verbs Jumca- to play Zo/zb/zom needs to be used before verb when using past tense Will: Atai (S), Eteo (P) must be used before verb when using future tense. In future tense the ending isn't added to the base word but separate unlike in the other tenses When using present participle ajj(S) or ejj(P) must be used. The ending is separate from the base word. Conjugating TA verbs Agta- to stop Zo/zb/zom needs to be used before verb when using past tense Will: Atai (S), Eteo (P) must be used before verb when using future tense. In future tense the ending isn't added to the base word but separate unlike in the other tenses. The original TA ending isn't completely dropped, only the A is dropped. When using present participle ajj(S) or ejj(P) must be used. The ending is separate from the base word. The original TA ending isn't completely dropped, only the A is dropped. Conjugating PA verbs Zgapa- to leave Zo/zb/zom needs to be used before verb when using past tense Will: Atai (S), Eteo (P) must be used before verb when using future tense. In future tense the ending isn't added to the base word but separate unlike in the other tenses. The original PA ending isn't completely dropped, only the A is dropped. When using present participle ajj(S) or ejj(P) must be used. The ending is separate from the base word. The original PA ending isn't completely dropped, only the A is dropped. Conjugating U verbs Sumu- to eat Zo/zb/zom needs to be used before verb when using past tense Will: Atai (S), Eteo (P) must be used before verb when using future tense. In future tense the ending isn't added to the base word but separate unlike in the other tenses. When using present participle ajj(S) or ejj(P) must be used. The ending is separate from the base word. Irregular Verbs Some verbs are irregular. Special 4 iuri(to want), oneidi(to need), issi(to have) and oesi(to feel) are conjugated as follows (using iuri as an example). Note: The first i in iuri is weird in that it is pronouced as iy in Zazt or as in Enlish it is pronounced as the I ''in ''Island. '' Present Tense Past tense Irregular CA Verbs/Others Basic Verbs Dictionary '''Complete dictionary at Zazt dictionary' List of CA Verbs ''' Abeca- can Aca- to act Amca- to like Enca- to dislike Ipofca- to wish Jumca- to play Krica- to describe Kumca- to come Nnurca- to work Rimca- to read Rmmca- to write Scamca- to cause Sistca- to help '''List of TA Verbs Agta- to stop Dta- to do Midta- to make Nndta- to finish Ofota- to photograph Olota- to see Ragta- to resist Wolta- to watch List of PA Verbs Eipa- to sleep Rccpa- to control Vespa- to talk List of U Verbs Sumu- to eat @ Prepositions Prepostions in Zazt don't match up exactly with English prepostions. IN and ON IN when refering to actually being inside of something (a room for example) translates to RLLK in Zazt. ON when refering to actually being on/ontop of something (a chair for example) translates to ULK in Zazt. While when the words IN and ON refer to other things such as being "on" television or saying that you wrote something "in" pen, the word L'LL is used. In these cases your not saying your actually ontop of the television, and your not saying that what you wrote is inside a pen. Ex: I am on my bed. Im zta ulk mess eidll. I am'' in school. Im zta ''rllk ileotto. I like to write in my language. Im amca ta rmmca'' l'll mess oubt. Coordinating Conjunctions And- N But- bea Or- odo So- zuz Adjectives JED and SSP endings While there are words that are only adjectives such as en'nn(lazy) other adjectives are creating by adding JED and SSP to the ends of verbs. Auldta(to bore) for example can be made into Auldjed(Bored) or Auldssp(Boring). Ex: Im zo auldjed. Translation: I am bored. Use of Bu(to be) Bu can also be used when describing a noun but you must use a verb which agrees with the noun being described. '''Amca- to love' Ex: Im bu amkat. Literal Translation: I be loved. Actual Translation: I am loved. Remember Bu must be conjugated Ex: Ize bi amkot. Note you can't write "Im zoo amkat" because that would mean "I loved" amkat would be used as a verb in past tense. List of Adjectives Colors Black- Aak Red- R'ros Yellow- Laule Green- Vegil Orange- Roga Purple- Plurle Brown- Mornt Grey- Gakal White- Blul Pink- Rosil Blue- Luom Adverbs INT is used in front of adjectives to turn them into adverbs. When using adjectives which end in SSP and JED use the SSP version. Int en'nn: means lazily Int auldssp: means boringly Int auldjed: is incorrect X List of Aderbs Conversation Hello- agaa Pleasure to meet- g'gusa Bye- jejip Good bye- pro jejip Please- In favaf Thank you(for)- gamof zi (rul) Very grateful(for)- igaag(rul) Your welcome- ngi Sorry- esdal Ex: Im zo esdal nnt. I'm very sorry G'gusa zizi. Pleasure to meet you(P). Gaf rul zss sistilt- Thanks for your help. Family Father- kmoeo Mother- kmai Brother- zokino Sister- zakima Uncle- zomio Aunt- zamea Grandfather- zono Grandmother- zama Cousin(boy)- Cududo Cousin(girl)- Cilila Numbers Countries Argentina- Argantin Brazil- Brazal Canada- Kanda Chile- Hhila China- Ciona Denmark- Deenmak England- Ingofar Egypt- Eggpo France- Froanc Germany- Jerma Ghana- Goana Greece- Grecct Iceland- Froodfar Italy- Itaza Ireland- Irefar Ivory Coast- Ivore Ulol Japan- Japoan Mexico- Mexoco Netherlands- Olland New Zealand- Nul Zeelfar North Korea- Nodra Kkoea Paraguay- Pargua Russia- Ruusa Slovakia- Sovaka South Africa- Sudra Afdar South Korea- Sudra Kkoea Spain- Spian Abeca Zi Rmmca Nis Ceo zi abeca rmmca nis im isud bu awowjed. Im bu nomt Gevono(imz nomoc l'll Zazt) nsi im propa na zi lettca aplam rul imz oubtja na im ajj mditan. Im nnurca rul imz oubtja rjan nsi propa na nio atai bil ama eoljed oubtja ama dai. Bea iba naiym im atai cojj il nnurca ta nio. Category:Languages